


Žiarolesk

by megilins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Bloodline - Claudia Gray
Genre: Poetry, Poézia, Preklad - freeform, Translation
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megilins/pseuds/megilins
Summary: Preklad uspávankyMirrorbright.





	Žiarolesk

**Author's Note:**

> Uspávanka je v SW: Bloodlines, Claudia Gray, kapitola 19.

__ Žiarolesklo svieti mesiac, jagá sa jak jantár  
Keď je mesiac žiarolesklý, zaspomínajme si  
Na stratených milovaných  
Z tepla nášho domova  
Žiarolesklý mesiac posvieť  
Na tých čo viac niet  
Žiaroslesklo svieti mesiac, sťaby jantára plameň  
A milovaní sú tak vždy s nami--  
Pod lesklým svitom mesiaca  



End file.
